Midnight
by DTs Rock On
Summary: A blond gunslinger and a "fast woman" have a girlie chat over a midnight snack.


"Laaaaady, psssssst, Laaaaady..." a quiet voice persisted between giggles. The girl groggily opened her eyes as the voice that had disturbed her sleep giggled some more.

"Wha? Whazzat?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes and blinked sleepily. Slowly her eyes focused on Trish, who was kneeling beside her bed.

"It's cold outside the nice warm bed," Trish said, making move over motions with one hand. Lady sighed, sat up and moved over so there was room for the small angel to snuggle into the warmth beneath the blanket as well. Trish grinned and triumphantly held up a plate of snacks. Lady sighed and hit her hand against her head. Apparently it wasn't just Dante who'd gotten into the habit of having midnight snacks. Then again those two did grow up together, she should have expected it.

"Can't eat in bed," Lady yawned, keeping her voice low for fear of waking Kyrie and Lucia.

"That's what the plate's for, to catch crumbs," Trish nodded and smiled. Lady laughed, the pair may have odd eating habits sometimes, but she had to hand it to them that they were neat and tidy. She inspected the contents of the plate and grabbed a cookie. She groaned quietly as she realised she'd probably now pick up the habit of late night snacking from Trish.

"So, what's up?" she asked, as she began to wake up a little more.

"Nothing much, I couldn't sleep, and you looked a bit upset today, so I thought I'd check you were OK," Trish smiled as she nibbled on a biscuit.

"Are you OK?" Lady asked in a worried tone. She knew that what made her not sleep was the memory of herself being created by Mundus.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Trish smiled. "I had a nap earlier and I'm not tired any more is all. So, what's bothering you?"

"Bothering me?" Lady asked. A puzzled expression crossed her face.

"Mmm," Trish nodded, her hand moving over the plate as she selected another biscuit to start nibbling on. "This afternoon, your face was like all, well, not happy Lady," she said as she selected something which Lady suspected contained a lot of sugar. Ohhhhh no, a hyper angel, not what's needed at gone midnight Sheena thought. Then again it was quite nice, just sitting here talking to Trish. It wasn't often she got to have a girlie chat, and she had to admit she liked the blonde woman, she was easy to talk to and a friendly person.

"Ah, the usual," Lady sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Usual?" Trish asked, wondering what that was exactly. All of the party of companions had so many things to deal with.

"Mmmmm, men," Lady said snapping a biscuit in half. Trish tutted and made an attempt at clearing up the resulting cascade of crumbs.

"Go on?" she said, and Lady guessed that biscuits were a favourite late night snack of Trish's as she seemed to have a good skill for catching and clearing all the crumbs.

"Dante," Lady growled. "He's such a, such a...."

"Pain in the arse?" Trish said, her attention on the last of the crumbs. Lady giggled. "What?" Trish asked, looking up from the now crumb free blanket to give Lady a puzzled look.

"You, miss 'pain in the arse'" Lady giggled. Trish giggled.

"Just because I have these," Trish showed off her superhuman power (flipping, etc.), "doesn't mean I can't use these," she proceeded to start off on a string of mild swear words. Lady clapped her hand over Trish's mouth and tried not to snort with laughter. She shouldn't be encouraging her.

"I was going to say pervert," Lady said, sticking her tongue out. "Although your choice of words equally applies," she rolled her eyes.

"Ahhhhh," Trish nodded. "Yes, I know what you mean,"

"I mean I fear for my underwear you know, I'm just expecting to go to my bag one day and find he's nicked it all," Lady sighed. Trish giggled.

"What's so funny?" Lady asked as Trish tried to stop giggling.

"Well, he must like you if he'd go to the trouble of stealing your knickers," Trish smiled.

"Please," Lady scoffed. "I bet he just loves to collect women's underwear," she sighed.

"Well, maybe yours is special, because it'd be so much more risky to get, because when you found out you'd be like 'BANG! POW! DANTE, TAKE THAT'" Trish gestured wildly with her hands in what Lady had to assume was an attempt to convey the idea of herself beating Dante up.

"And then I'd be all like 'YEAH! You leave Lady's private stuff alone' and I'd help you show him not to mess with you," Trish beamed, triumphantly biting on yet another biscuit. Lady tried not to giggle. She took another biscuit for herself and the two women sat in comfortable silence for a while as they steadily emptied the once full plate.

"You know what though," Lady said. "I bet under all that showing off, and prancing around and all the rest of it, I bet, I just bet there's a nice bloke in there somewhere."

"You think?" Trish considered this, her head tipped slightly to one side.

"Yeah, maybe," Lady shrugged. She thought about saying something along the lines of how nice it would be if he was more like Nero, but she didn't. She had had a crush on the swordsman once, but it had passed when she realised how deeply he cared for Kyrie and how much the songstress loved him back. Lady mentally pulled a silly face, they were so prefect for each other it was hard to believe. But she supposed that nice things did happen occasionally.

"You know what I think?" Trish said thoughtfully.

"What's that?" Lady asked, wondering if Trish, who seemed good with people, had noticed something she hadn't.

"I think we need more biscuits," Trish said in a deadpan voice, but she was unable to keep the smile, which turned into a grin, off her face. Lady giggled.

"No we don't," she said. "You'll never eat your breakfast otherwise, and what if Nero decides to cook something specially for you, he'd be so disappointed if you didn't have any appetite,"

"Mmmm, true," Trish shrugged as she placed the plate down on the bedside table and snuggled under the duvet.

"That is if you wake up in the morning," Lady rolled her eyes. "And getoff," she said, shoving Trish gently "you've your own bed to sleep in."

"But yours is all warm and cozier... than mine," Trish smiled, her eyes closed. "Mine'll be all cold and horrible now" she pulled a face.

"Ah, if you wanna squish into a bed with someone go pester Nero," Lady pulled a 'neeeeer' face playfully.

"Can't do that, Kyrie'd kill us if she found us both together in the morning, you know that," Trish sighed.

"Yes, because we can't have our innocent blond gunslinger having impure thoughts now can we?" Lady giggled.

"Oyyyyyyy!" it was Trish's turn to stick her tongue out at Lady. "We wouldn't get up to anything we shouldn't. S'just cozy that's all. It's so warm and snug, all curled up with him, and his chest makes such a good pillow," she snuggled up to Lady's pillow, from the content look on her face she was imagining it was Nero. Lady reached over to Trish's bed, grabbed her pillow and playfully whapped the blonde around the head with it.

"Ah, go on, I bet you would if you had the chance," Lady giggled, again.

"Nope, actually, I wouldn't," Trish said in a sincere voice, nodding gently. "Some things are meant to be saved after all," she smiled.

"What things? Like breakfast biscuits until breakfast you mean? No chance with you around," she laughed.

"Ahhhh, don't be facetious," Trish said. "You know perfectly well what I meant. And besides, if you found the perfect guy for you tomorrow would you?" Trish asked. Lady thought for a moment.

"You know, actually, you're right, I wouldn't. Like you said, some things are meant to be saved. However," she grinned. "Just because you're right doesn't mean you win the right to stay in my bed for the rest of the night, and even if you're not tired I am," Lady grinned some more as she yanked the blanket away from Trish.

"Oh alright then," Trish said. "I don't know. I bring you a midnight snack, I talk to you and then you turn me out into a cold bed, Tris mumbled in a mock hard-done-by tone. She snuggled into her own bed, practically burying herself beneath the covers.

"Hey Lady," she said, in a more serious tone.

"Yeah,"

"You feeling better now?" Trish asked sleepily. Lady thought for a second, and found that yes, actually she was.

"Yeah, thanks. Guess the world's not such a bad place after all is it?" she said.

"Well," Trish said thoughtfully. "There's some things wrong with it, but if we all try our best to make things good then hopefully everything'll be alright in the end,"


End file.
